The present invention relates to an image data processing system which is suitable for use with an image input device of, among others, a facsimile apparatus, a digital copier, a calculator or the like.
Generally, an image input device of the kind described performs two different kinds of image data processing, i.e., MTF (modulation transfer function) compensation processing adapted to enhance resolution and scanning line density conversion processing adapted to produce image data with an optimum scanning line density which is associated with the instantaneous image quality. These kinds of image data processing have traditionally been implemented with two independent modules, wasting much of the construction due to many overlapping sections in architecture.